To Walk with Death
by No I'm Sirius
Summary: Harry spent his whole life alone. The people around him couldn't get past his lambent green eyes and the chill of death that clung to his very presence. At the end of his second year he learned about the world he was born into yet didn't know existed. Right from the start he found himself different from the other demigods, because he not only had one godly parent, but two.
1. Chapter 1

**To Walk with Death** \- **Chapter 1**

 **Summary:** **Harry spent his whole life alone. The people around him couldn't get past his lambent green eyes and the chill of death that clung to his very presence. At the end of his second year he learned about the world he was born into yet didn't know existed. Right from the start he found himself different from the other demigods, because he not only had one godly parent, but two.**

 **~My Response to DZ2's Harry the Twice Blessed Half-Blood Challenge~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJO. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **A.N.- This will be like my other PJO/HP story where the chapters will be between 2,000 to 4,000 words. Again chapters might take longer between updates since I am not writing short chapters. I have some stuff already written out for this story so I feel confident enough to start posting now.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy.**

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Harry looked up shakily from the ink splattered diary to make sure Voldemort was gone for good. He closed his eyes after checking feeling a little sluggish from the fight with the basilisk. It didn't seem like he would ever have a normal year at Hogwarts. In first year with the stone and now fighting the large serpent was even more proof trouble would always find him.

The only help he have ever had on his mini adventure was from the only semi friend he had. Hermione Granger. It shocked Harry when she sat with him in the library after he saved her from the troll. It didn't take a genius to know people avoided him. It wasn't out of fear, but merely as if there was something about him making them uncomfortable. No one would notice this observation unless they were looking for it.

His eyes snapped open when he felt the ink under his fingers move. There on the ground the black ink was forming a circle. Slowly, the center of the shape was filled. It created two wings and a long scythe with a blade in the middle of the two. Harry scrambled away from the ink as he didn't know why or who created it. He looked up warily expecting to see Tom Riddle again, but nothing happened.

A flash a fire interrupted his panic.

He looked up to see Professor Dumbledore along with McGonagall and Snape. Madam Pomfrey was also there, and she started waving her wand over Ginny who was beginning to wake up.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?" The headmaster asked. Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion observing the fact that he was too jovial for having two students who had been in a dangerous situation. Snape sneered at him, but he didn't so much as give him more than a passing glance. Harry didn't know why the potions professor hated him, but he never gave into his biting remarks which irritated the greasy man. McGonagall shifted uncomfortably when his eyes looked at her and she only relaxed once his gaze returned to the headmaster.

"I'm fine," he replied tiredly. He was in no mood to deal with these people. All he wanted was to sleep.

"It was a brave thing you did Harry," Dumbledore continued smiling happily at him.

"Albus," The mediwitch called over from where Ginny was sitting up. "I'd like to get these two students back to the hospital wing."

"Of course, Poppy," he agreed easily.

Harry continued to eye him wondering what his motive was, but he was brought out of his thoughts when he was flashed away by Fawkes to the hospital wing.

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office while sucking on a lemon drop. He couldn't have been any happier to know his plans were working out once more. Harry Potter saved the school again. It was going just like how Albus had planned after the night James and Lily died. There, of course, were a few bumps in the road. But those were only minor things not enough to stop his intended path for Harry.

The very first thing he noticed about the boy was the complete isolation he had from others. It would only be worse if he were to make friends with a student from one of the darker families. Albus could be grateful that wasn't the case, but it was worrying to see how alone Harry was. He needed to have something to fight for, and so Albus was immensely pleased when he made friends with Ms. Granger. The fact that she was muggleborn had made it even better.

There were other little things he observed from the boy like how unnaturally beautiful the child was. He could still remember the female teachers commenting on his other worldly looks. Harry had high cheek bones, a strong sharp jaw, and a slim perfect nose. It was startlingly how regal he looked even as young as he was. It made Albus wonder if there was a creature inheritance from the Potters and he hoped there wasn't. If there was it could cause complications for his plans.

Unlike the rest of the witches and wizards, Albus knew Tom would be back to start where he left off. The diary Harry destroyed happened to be one of the evilest magic he had ever seen which was proof of what was to come. It was a horcrux. Dumbledore now knew how he had survived the night he killed James and Lily.

He had to find out if there were more, but he would wait to look. Albus could always have Harry find them, if there was more than one, and do all the work. The headmaster was getting old after all.

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Harry came to in a place shrouded in darkness. There was a chill in the air that would probably make one uncomfortable, but not him. The cold had never bothered him not even in winter did it ever trouble him. Carefully, he stood up from where he had been sitting looking around at the shadowy blackness filling the place.

All of sudden a path cleared in the middle of the place. The shadows moving to create a wall on either side of it although no longer did the surroundings hold Harry's attention. A being, for he could not be a man, walked towards him. He had long flowing darker than black hair falling down to his shoulders and framing his regal face. His teakwood colored skin stretched over a lean, but muscular frame. There were long wings sticking out of his back. The feathers were a mix of black, blue, and purple colors. His most captivating feature was the glimmering golden eyes that were shining with an emotion that was unfamiliar to Harry. For some reason, he felt like he had met this being before.

"Hello, Hadrian."

"Who are you?" He asked not returning the greeting which seemed to amuse the being.

"I am Thanatos, god of death and reaper of souls."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise either 'Thanatos' was telling the truth or Harry went insane. Maybe there was a lingering effect from having both basilisk venom and phoenix tears in his system.

"I'm dreaming, right? This is crazy," he muttered to himself.

"You are dreaming, but it doesn't make this any less real." 'Thanatos' waved his hand making Harry jump when two chairs made of skeleton bones popped into existence. "Have a seat. I think you will need it for this conversation." A small smile graced the supposed god of death's face as he gracefully took a seat across from Harry.

"Who are you really?" Harry asked as he sat on the surprisingly comfortable chair made out of bones.

The being in front of hummed in amusement before he answered. "I am the god of death. I'm not lying to you Hadrian. I did, however, leave out the most important part. Others call me Thanatos, but you may call me father." He smirked when Harry's jaw dropped.

"My dad is James Potter," he refused to have anyone claim differently.

"I never said he wasn't. A father does not always mean blood, Hadrian. James Potter did an excellent job caring for you when he was alive. Technically you have two mortal parents and two godly parents."

"Now I know you're lying. It's hard enough to believe I have one supposed god for a parent, but two? Yeah not possible," he said stubbornly.

Thanatos shook his head.

"James and Lily asked for help conceiving a child using a ritual calling out to the gods. Most of the time only one would answer, but in your mortal parents' case it was different. I sent my essence and another god or goddess did as well. Sending one into the body of Lily and the other into James. It makes you a twice blessed demigod."

Harry ran a hand through his messy raven locks as he tried to bite back his disbelief, because he didn't want to anger Thanatos. "If all this is true then who is my other 'godly parent'."

"Unfortunately, I don't know, but if I did I wouldn't be able to tell you. You will only find out when he or she claims you." He answered.

"What's going to happen now?" Harry asked thinking that this was too elaborate to all be a dream so for now he would tentatively believe Thanatos.

"Now since you know of your heritage you must make your way to Camp Half-Blood in New York."

"You mean I won't have to go to the Dursleys?" It would be so worth being a demigod if it meant he didn't need to go to his vile relatives. Thanatos chilling power intensified at the mention of the name, but it didn't scare Harry. It was comforting to him knowing his er... Father was angered on his behalf.

His power was slowly pulled back in. "No, you will not be returning there."

"How will I get to the camp?" He watched as the god in front of him snapped his long aristocratic fingers. Suddenly, in Harry's hands was an ebony box. It was long and slim and he opened it reverently. Nestled on blue velvet was a black pocket knife, but it was not made out of any metal Harry had ever seen.

"When you need it will become a sword that will lead you to victory if wielded correctly. It is made of stygian iron. If it ever separates from your person it will return to your pocket."

Harry was touched by the gift. This was the first one he had ever received from what could be considered family and he felt his chest tighten with emotion. Underneath the knife was a galleon.

"That is a portkey which will take you somewhere close to the camp. It is after all a rite of passage for demigods to make it there by themselves."

"You make it sound dangerous."

"It is, Hadrian. I will not lie to you, but I have faith in your capabilities."

"Why do you call me Hadrian?" He finally asked what he had been wondering, but was too shocked by the other revelations to question Thanatos.

"It's your name is it not?"

"My name is Harry James Potter."

"Harry is a nickname. James and Lily named you Hadrian, but I guess since they have passed on that you did not grow up with the name. Would you like me to call you Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Hadrian's fine." If his mortal parents wanted him to be called the name he would let Thanatos call him it.

"It's time for you to head back now," Thanatos told him.

"Will I see you again?" Harry had become attached to the god of death in the time they had spent together. The thought of not talking to his er… parent upset him.

"We will see each other again. Do not worry. You must go now."

Thanatos snapped his fingers, and suddenly Harry woke up in the hospital wing with a gasp.

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

He walked down the empty corridors of Hogwarts towards the Great Hall for the end of year feast. Madam Pomfrey wanted to keep him longer even after having him stuck in the hospital wing the previous night, but he managed to escape her clutches. Unfortunately he didn't get out of talking with the headmaster, because he did after all need to return Gryffindor's sword. The only good thing coming out of the meeting was tricking Lucius Malfoy into freeing Dobby at the end of it.

Stepping off the final stair he entered the opened doors of the hall to see the students already into their meals. People glanced up at him before they started their muttered whispering, but no one looked at him very long or at all. It was nothing new to him. He was already used to feeling like his was under his invisibility cloak all the time. Even at his muggle school did he find himself often overlooked, and if they were forced to meet his eyes they became uncomfortable often fidgeting.

He took a seat at the end of the table where there was open space and he pretended not to notice his fellow Gryffindor's scooting further away from his spot. His verdant eyes looked across the table at the other empty seat where the only friend he ever had usually sat. The fear which gripped him when he was told she had been petrified had surprised him with its intensity. It was not like they had a close relationship, but they did often study together or sit by each other. Harry thought Hermione mostly befriended him out of the loneliness she felt.

She too was an outcast at the school for the only reason that her intelligence set her apart from her peers. The fact she was kind of bossy didn't help matters. Their studying together was beneficial for him, because he had problems reading with his dyslexia. She helped him do his work. Of course, she didn't do it _for_ him, but simply helped him by reading the text aloud. His first and only friend understood his ADHD where others didn't bother with him mostly out of their wariness of him. Not Hermione though it seemed like she made it her mission to push past her initial feeling of caution and help him pass his classes.

Harry wondered if it was something a demigod dealt with both the dyslexia and ADHD. Putting that thought out of his mind. He reminded himself he would think of the strange dream with his erm… Father later on when he was alone.

He set about making a plate for himself, but just as he was about to take a bite of his steak another student came rushing through the entrance of the Great Hall. Harry barely had the time to put down his fork before thin arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. "Thank you Harry!"

The tension in his body relaxed when she released her death grip on him. It was the first hug he could ever remember receiving and he wasn't sure how to react to it. She plopped down in the seat next to him, and smiled extra brightly at him. Harry tentatively returned the gesture.

"How are you feeling?" He asked after they both had started on their meals. They never talked much unless they were discussing various subjects or theories on magic. Hermione may be the top student of their year, but Harry was more magically powerful than her.

"I'm better," Hermione answered glancing further down the table to see the Weasleys for the first time not stuffing their faces, but looking morose probably missing their little sister, Ginny, who went home early. "Did they even thank you?" She turned back to him.

"Well the twins did when I was in the hospital wing," Harry shrugged, "I don't really need their thanks. I mean it was the right thing to do, and it's not like anyone else would have gone down to save her." He muttered glaring over at the teacher's table. He still remembered the conversation he overheard of them sending Lockhart of all people. It was only his luck that he went to the chamber alone and not with the bumbling idiot who ran off.

"Well hopefully next year won't be as exciting as this one," she said lightly.

Silence reigned as they finished their meal.

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

Emerald green eyes looked out the window at the passing scenery while the other occupant, Hermione, quietly read a book. His hand was in his pocket running his pointer finger down the pocket knife's handle. He wanted to see what the sword looked like, but knew it wouldn't be the best idea to have it out now. There was also a letter folded alongside the knife and portkey. Harry had found it on his nightstand when he woke up.

It was from his father with directions to get to the camp, and Thanatos told him to do him proud as he was his only child. Talk about pressure, he mused silently. He wondered if he had any siblings from whoever his other godly parent was. A part of him hoped so for he never had any family other than the Dursleys, and they didn't count. The larger part of him didn't want any siblings, because he was so used to people being nervous around him or ignoring him. Harry liked to think himself over it and he mostly was. But he didn't think he could simply not care if his siblings feared him as well.

His mind cast back to the dream he had of his father, and the simple truth that life as a demigod might be as dangerous as life as the boy-who-lived. Maybe even more dangerous than what he faced in Hogwarts. Harry could admit he didn't know all about the Greek gods, but he did know that there had been monsters in the myths. Well they might not even be myths, he thought. Hand tightening its grip on the 'pocket knife' as if willing it to be enough to make it to camp alive, because he knew his luck was bad enough to know for certain it wouldn't be an easy journey there.

It was an hour later when the train slowed to a stop at Platform 9¾. He rose from his seat making sure his shrunken trunk was in his other pocket. He was so glad he thought ahead to ask at the trunk shop if they could add the shrinking feature onto it. Now all he had to do was tap a small circle on the side of it and instantly it would resize to fit in the palm of his hand. Harry had told Hedwig to make her way to Camp Half-Blood on her own so he needn't worry about her if he had to fight.

Hermione and he made their way off the train people subconsciously moving out of their way. His friend looked up to see her parents standing off to the side looking out over the mass of students for their daughter.

"Well those are my parents, Harry," she pointed out needlessly.

"Before you go," he stopped moving to look at her. "I don't think I'll be in contact much if at all this summer."

She titled her head curiously at him.

"I'm going to the States this summer, and I don't really want Hedwig flying back and forth." Harry told her hesitantly. It would be nice to let her in on his secret, but he didn't think he was allowed. Maybe he would ask Thanatos the next time he spoke to him.

"Oh that's great Harry! I hope you have fun." Hermione said though he could hear a bit of disappointment in her tone. "I'll see you on the first of September then." She hugged him quickly after he nodded his agreement before she walked over to her parents. Harry looked around at all the families leaving with their children.

At the moment he never felt more alone.

He hoped wherever this demigod life led him that he wouldn't feel as alone as he did in this world. Pulling out the galleon serving as a portkey he wondered how it would know to activate, but as the thought crossed his mind he felt a tug behind his navel.

Harry skidded on his feet his arms flailing wildly to steady himself. He barely managed to stay standing. Looking around the empty road with a shadowy forest on his left he was glad he didn't land there he could imagine himself hitting a tree. It would probably hurt his chances against any threat if he had a concussion. He adjusted his muggle clothes which consisted of comfortable jeans and a black shirt with a skull on it.

Now his darker clothes made sense to him for he had always had the habit of picking them when he shopped with Aunt Petunia. He still remembered the day when he was seven years old and his Aunt looked ghastly pale stuttering to him they were going to buy him clothes. At the time he had been wearing Dudley's cast offs, and sleeping in the cupboard. Harry always wondered what had changed their minds to not neglect him anymore. Ever since then they treated him with fear in their eyes, but no longer abused him. They had even given him Dudley's second bedroom to sleep in. Maybe it was one of his godly parents who stepped in and forced them to be better guardians, he thought to himself. He shrugged and started to make his way down the road in the direction Thanatos said to go.

The forest now surrounded him both on his right and left and the feeling of something watching him tingled at his senses. He couldn't hear anyone following him, but Harry knew there was something there. The smell of strawberries was filtering over to him so he knew that he was close to the camp. If only he could move a little faster to get there before the monster attacked.

Just as he made it into a small clearing and the smell of the strawberries were even closer, his bad luck would of course make another appearance right then. Because whatever had been following now came out of from behind a couple trees with menacing hisses.

"Godling, you smell of death. I will enjoy killing you." It's voice hissed.

Harry thought about turning and running all the way to camp and away from the monster that was serpent like. But he knew it wouldn't do him any good, for he would just make himself more vulnerable to an attack if he gave the serpent monster his back. Not knowing exactly what he was dealing with or how to defeat it made his heart beat fast in panic. The idea of trying to out run the thing went out of his mind when it lunged itself at him. Quickly jumping to the side and searching in his pocket for the Swiss army knife.

He found it and when it was out in the open he felt it vibrate in his hand becoming a darker than black sword that emitted the sounds of souls screaming as they were dragged to the most final thing a person could face. Death. The metal of the sword could give anyone nightmares, and the fear in the monster's eyes made Harry smirk. The weapon in his grip felt right, and almost comforting.

Silently thanking his Dad he readied himself to face the serpent with the courage that made him a Gryffindor, but with the smarts of the most cunning Slytherin.

Harry had no more time to think as the large scaly serpent struck after getting over its weariness of the sword he wielded. He lunged away to the side just barely getting out of the way. The monster turned towards him once more and he was quick to keep in motion. After all a moving target was much harder to kill, but he could only be on the defensive as he couldn't seem to get close enough to strike.

Feinting left towards the outer circle of the clearing, but the monster didn't fall for it as he followed his movement. However, it got close enough to him that Harry gave a sharp jab at one of its unprotected eyes. The monster hissed as the sword gouged out its eye and lashed out with its tail. Harry was sent flying back towards a tree. There was small snap he felt in his chest in the few moments of him being hurled in the air. It felt a little part of what made him who he was had come undone. What he didn't realize was his deathly aura that usually clung to him like a second skin that made others uncomfortable had now enhanced. It felt like a part of a block dissolved, but he could still feel the larger part of it still completely there. The moment he would have hit the trunk of the oak tree didn't actually happen as he feared. Instead he was sucked into its shadow. It was so surprising that Harry hardly noticed the sensation of traveling from one shadow and coming out the other.

He gave a brief look at where he ended up and much to his relief the monster was trying to find him but had not discovered his location yet. "I can still smell you little death godling and I will find you." It hissed and Harry was only vaguely aware it was speaking Parseltongue.

Quickly he prayed to whatever god was listening that he could be swallowed by another shadow to help him get the drop on it. Harry didn't have to wait long as soon as he that thought passed through his mind another shadow swallowed him in its depths. He came out of the shadow of the serpent monster right next to the side of its head surprising it and allowing him to jam the sword deep into its skull through one of its less hardened scales right by the gouged out eye and into its brain. It felt like the shadows that he had transported him had strengthened him since he doubted he would have been able to kill it otherwise.

The monster turned to golden dust only leaving behind its scaly skin.

Harry's sword returned to being just a pocketknife, and he tried to catch his breath. He could already tell he would have bruises on his chest from where the tail had struck him. It even felt like his ribs had been bruised but thankfully not broken. Although his energy was fading fast and he was feeling more sluggish by the minute. He would have to hurry to get to Camp Half-Blood if he wanted to make it there before any monsters thought he would make a good snack.

After picking up what Harry assumed was his spoils of winning the fight he continued to slowly make his way toward camp with it slung over his shoulder. This time he tried to be even more alert of his surroundings so nothing could sneak up on him.

Finally, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the large pine tree on Half-Blood Hill.

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

 **Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Walk with Death - Chapter 2**

 **A.N.- Thanks for reading and reviewing! I was going to wait a week before posting the next chapter but I was very excited to post the second chapter after reading your reviews so enjoy.  
**

 **Disclaimer- Still don't own PJO or HP.**

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

The sky was rumbling in his anger as Zeus looked through the viewing pool at the newest demigod. It was obvious the half blood was the child of his brother even if most of his powers from him were not displayed in the brief fight. The king of gods could also feel another's godly powers in the boy making him a rare twice blessed.

He wondered just how his brother had managed to keep this demigod a secret from him. It must have been the faint feel of the Mist and Magic that had been wrapped around the boy that purposefully hid him from Olympus just before breaking down when the boy began to use his newly discovered powers, he mused. No matter the child had to go. Zeus prepared to strike him down with a storm using its lightning since he did not have his Master Bolt. It formed above Camp Half-Blood, but before he could kill the unsuspecting boy another had arrived in the throne room. Someone who was not allowed on Olympus at this time of year which further irked Zeus as his brother was deliberately disobeying him once more.

Everything seemed to get colder and the lighting in the room dimmed. Shadows were lapping at the walls, and the feeling of dread swarmed the throne room. It was all signs of his brother and Zeus' temper spiked making thunder crash ominously in the darkening sky with the spike of his irritation.

"I would not do that Zeus if you wish to not have war on two fronts." A figure said who was drenched in shadows before they dispersed leaving Hades right next to him. His oily and eerie voice almost caused a shiver to run down the spine of the other god. But Zeus refused to show any reaction to his brother.

"You dare threaten me!" He bellowed and lightning flashed in the background. "After what you did to my daughter!"

Hades looked at him coolly. "I could say the same. You killed Maria and I have not let that go despite the years that have passed."

"If I want him killed then I will kill him brother. I am the king of the gods and I will not allow this twice blessed demigod to live."

The shadows around Hades feet lapped up in his rage. "I will have my revenge if you so much as touch a hair upon his head. I swear it on the River Styx." Thunder boomed after the oath was spoken.

Zeus turned fully towards his brother and almost reluctantly the skies cleared.

"How do I know it wasn't you who sent that boy to steal my Master Bolt?"

"You have become even more paranoid since last we have spoken. I have not stolen your weapon. Poseidon has so don't even think of trying to harm my child for our brother's theft."

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

He looked up at the reluctantly clearing black clouds which had rolled in out of nowhere. After crossing the boundary line was when he first noticed them, but thankfully they were clearing so once more the sun was shining beautifully down over the area. Those dark clouds had looked almost like a storm was about to happen and it was about to strike him with lightning. He shook off the feeling of paranoia knowing it was best not to dwell on it. The moment he walked over the boundary he had felt heavy wards tingle his skin and surprisingly it gave him back some of the energy he lost fighting the monster. He even felt less sore. It was like some kind of magic had washed over him as he walked passed.

Harry looked down from the hill to view over the camp. From what he could see there were multiple cabins and each of them looked different from the others. He saw a big blue house further away with a wraparound porch it looked like the place he was supposed to go. He started to walk down the hill still viewing his surroundings. There was an open air pavilion, an amphitheater, and a circular arena. They looked brand new as if they had just been built they were that clean and shiny. There were kids in bright orange shirts with the letters Camp Half-Blood spelled out on it. They were doing various activities, but most paused what they were doing to gawk at him. Harry was not used to the attention since people were usually put off by him so he hurriedly continued to the big blue house to get out of the spotlight. It was weird being noticed for the first time, but it gave him hope that he might be able to make friends there at camp.

When he came to the bottom of the steps of the porch a man in a wheelchair moved out of the front door with a kind smile on his face directed at him. "Hello young man. May I ask you your name?" The man motioned for him to follow him back into the house.

"Harry Potter," the twelve year old answered.

"Well Harry, my name is Chiron and I am the activities director here at camp." They came into an office like room where a pudgy man sat behind the desk staring moodily at the diet coke in his hand. He only looked up when Chiron cleared his throat.

"Oh great another brat," the man said glaring with bloodshot eyes at Harry. For some reason, the boy felt a shiver go down his spine at the powerful aura that the man gave off. It made him even more curious to find out who the person at the desk was. "And a twice blessed at that. Don't get yourself killed the paperwork is horrendous." After saying his piece the man walked out of the office with a mutter about going to take a nap.

"A twice blessed?" Chiron asked for confirmation, but seemed to believe whoever that man was.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

The activities director scrutinized him even more after his answer and it looked like he came to some understanding about something to do with Harry. The demigod chose not to ask what the look Chiron was giving him because he was too curious about the man who had just left.

"Who was that?" Harry asked taking a seat in the chair Chiron offered him. He set his spoil of war down on the floor.

"Mr. D, he's the director of the camp." Chiron answered. "Now I just have a couple questions for you before I get you settled at Cabin Eleven."

Chiron directed his wheelchair over to be across from Harry at the table. The twelve year old noticed that the large open office was made in mind of the wheelchair bound man.

"First off, were you in injured from your journey to the camp? If so I will take you to the infirmary first."

"Just bruised, I think." Harry stated. "I think they'll heal fine enough on their own."

"Good, good." Chiron said before moving onto his other question. "Are you aware of whom your godly parents are or are you yet to be determined? I have not heard word from Olympus, but some demigods come here already aware of whom their godly parents are."

"I'm the Firstborn Son of Thanatos, but I don't know who my other godly parent is."

Chiron's eyebrows rose in shock as he seemed to be thinking over the parentage that was known to Harry. The twelve year old figured it must be a little shocking due to the fact that before Harry, Thanatos had never sired a child before much less a demigod. Harry had to wonder why Thanatos had even bothered to send his essence into one of his parents when he never had children before then. Not that the black haired boy wasn't grateful. After all he did like being alive, but it still made him wonder why Thanatos would do something he hadn't done before in in all the years that he had existed before Harry's birth.

"Well Thanatos does not have a cabin so you will have to bunk with the Hermes cabin unless your other godly parent does have a cabin then in that case you would be going to live in theirs. I do have to say you look very much like Thanatos and I don't know why I was even surprised." Chiron gave a small chuckle. "Well Harry I don't think it necessary to have you watch the orientation film so I will lead you over to Cabin Eleven and leave you in the very capable hands of Luke who is that's cabin's head counselor. On the way I will give you a tour so you know where everything is."

After they were both on the wraparound porch Chiron was getting out of the wheelchair. Harry was surprised that the Chiron turned out to be a centaur because he hadn't been expecting that when he first saw him in a wheelchair. He acted nothing like the centaur he had met in the Forbidden Forest back in first year. Chiron then began the tour of Camp Half-Blood and Harry took it all in with curious green eyes. It was like a whole new world was being opened up to him just like Diagon Alley had been like to him when he had turned eleven. He wondered how different his life would be like now that his heritage was now known to him. A part of him hoped for siblings just so that he had real family and no the Dursleys did not count to him. The rock climbing wall looked cool even if there was lava and boulders to contend with. The other cabins that each showed an aspect of the god or goddess those children belonged to were also interesting. Chiron pointed out who they belonged to as they passed them. They were all unique in their own way. The most noteworthy were the huge cabin that belonged to Zeus and the pink monstrosity that was the Aphrodite cabin. The ugliest one was Ares cabin but Harry chose to keep that opinion to himself lest he piss off Ares if he somehow managed to hear him.

"How come the first three cabins are empty?" Harry asked as they were heading towards where a brown worn out cabin that was the last of the cabins.

"Number Two will always be empty as one of the things Hera is the goddess of is marriage so she wouldn't be having affairs with mortals. It is an honorary cabin that was placed there for her. The other two are for the two of the gods of the Big Three and all three brothers made a vow to not sire any demigod children. Ah and here we are." Chiron announced to him just as they got to Cabin Eleven where an older blonde haired teen with a wicked scar on his face was coming out of the door of the Hermes cabin.

"Ah Luke, I am glad I was able to find you so quickly."

Luke smiled at Chiron. "Hey Chiron, you were looking for me?" He inquired.

"Yes we just received a new camper this morning. Luke this is Harry and he will be staying in Eleven until he is claimed. Harry this is Luke Castellan and he is the head counselor of the Hermes cabin. I will leave you to get acquainted. Harry if you have any more questions for me let me know if not then I will see you at lunch."

"Thank you for the tour," Harry said feeling nervous all of a sudden at the fact that he was going to be left alone with someone closer to his age. He had never had all that great of an experience with people close in age with him. The only exception was Hermione but she had to continuously push her unease that she felt when she was around him. He watched Chiron head in another direction before he finally gathered the little confidence he had to face the older boy.

"Well let's get you settled in, Harry. Then we'll figure out where to go from there. Hope you don't mind sleeping on the floor. We're a bit crowded this summer." Luke stated as he ushered Harry in.

The dark haired boy took in a deep calming breath knowing that his life was very different than it had been just a few days ago. Whether he was ready for the changes had yet to be determined.

 **:::: :::: :::: ::::**

 **And yes Harry is the son of both Thanatos and Hades.**

 **A.N.- Reviews motivate me to update faster. ;)  
**


End file.
